Amo
by birthy
Summary: Cuando Hiccup fue comprado y llevado a aquella casa, no sabia que esperar. Solo que a partir de ahora, era un esclavo a servicio de un nuevo amo


Bueno... a ver que opinan de esta pequeña historia. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Se que soy un gran caso perdido, que tengo una historia pendiente sin actualizar... pero, la buena noticia, es que lo hare pronto, ya sali de la escuela, y eso me deja un poco mas de tiempo y libertad. (una disculpa, pero soy realmente feliz de por fin acabar la universidad :D )

Que lo disfruten

En los pasillos de una gran casa señorial se encuentran dos hombres caminando uno delante de otro. Uno de ellos es de gran tamaño, piel morena y una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la cintura resguardaba a otra figura mas pequeña que caminaba con varias cadenas atadas a sus manos y cuello, con la mirada baja. Este joven era el menor de los dos, de cuerpo delgado y estatura media, cabello corto y desordenado de color castaño y una piel muy blanca.

Llegan hasta una gran puerta que el mayor de los dos abre y le indica al otro que pase. El menor asiente y entra en una gran habitación, de tamaño descomunal. Nunca en su vida ha estado en un lugar remotamente parecido, y le resulta demasiado imponente. Trata de retroceder, pero la puerta tras el ya esta cerrada y se encuentra solo en la habitación. Nervioso, pasea su vista por el cuarto sin saber que mas hacer, no se atrevía a nada mas, no sabia que esperar. Toda su vida o al menos gran parte de esta, había estado prisionero en una casa de esclavos, siendo educado y cuidado para venderlo a la mejor oportunidad, cosa que llego justo a sus 17 años, algo bastante pequeño, era demasiado delgado y delicado a comparación de sus padres, muchos dudaban que realmente perteneciera a una raza de antiguos guerreros, pero eso fue lo que lo hizo especial ante su amo. El no sería forzado a una vida de duros trabajos forzados, el sería otra clase de esclavo.

Había sido entrenado para entender esto desde pequeño, sabiendo que debía obedecer a todo lo que le dijeran, si quería que fueran bueno con el. Esto lo sabía, pero seguía nervioso. Jamás había salido antes de la casa, pensaba que se quedaría para siempre ahí, después de todo, los hombres eran vendidos desde los 12 años.

-Vaya, me alegra que por fin te hayan traído.- Esa voz lo asusto, no había visto a nadie mas dentro de la habitación. Una figura salio entre las sombras, sentándose en la cama. Un hombre, de aproximadamente 22 años, alto y de cuerpo atlético, de cabello de un extraño color blanquecino y unos impresionantes ojos azules apareció ante el. Lo estudio con la mirada, antes de hacerle una seña para que se acercara. El obedeció, hasta quedar unos pasos delante de él.

-¿No te hicieron daño?- observo las cadenas que ataban al menor, pero el negó suavemente. –Me alegro, nadie tiene permitido tocarte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?-

-Hiccup – susurro quedamente. El otro se dedicaba a tocarlo suavemente, palpando su piel y cerciorándose de que estuviera bien.

-¿Sabes que cuando se compra un esclavo, el dueño suele cambiar su nombre?-

Hiccup negó asombrado ¿Le quitarían también su nombre? Eso era lo único que conservaba de su padre, no quería perderlo por nada del mundo. Fue por esto que su boca actúo antes de que el reaccionara.

-Yo no quiero perder mi nombre, me gusta.- Y solo después de decir aquello, reacciono. El era un esclavo, no podía exigir nada, eso podría tomarse como un reto a su amo y ser castigado. Sin embargo el joven peliblanco sonrío.

-Debo decir que es un nombre raro, pero a mi también me agrada. Puedes conservarlo.- Hiccup sonrío realmente feliz, sintiendo empatía por ese joven ante el. Al menos parecía amable.

-¿Sabes por que estas aquí, Hiccup?-

-Por que usted es mi nuevo amo.- El joven se rió de buena gana de su respuesta, dejándolo sorprendido. Le tomo suavemente de una de sus manos y lo atrajo hacia la cama, sentándolo junto a él.

-Eso es cierto, pero ¿sabes por que estas aquí, en mi cuarto?- Hiccup negó, bajando la mirada, apenado. El mayor le levanto la cara suavemente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, unos profundos ojos verdes. Se quedo un momento así, mientras sus manos se paseaban por la cara del menor con suavidad.

-Dime Hiccup… ¿Alguna vez has estado con alguien?- El menor no separo su mirada, pero pareció confundido. –¿Alguna vez has intimado con alguien?- corrigió el mayor. Hiccup se sonrojo, al tiempo que abría suavemente su boca sin saber que decir. Estaba completamente abochornado.

-yo… no, mi señor..- se apresuro a contestar aun completamente sonrojado, causando una sonrisa cálida en el mayor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Después de todo pague mucho por ti.- Hiccup bajo la mirada, avergonzado. No debía olvidar que ese hombre, aunque amable, seguía siendo su amo. Y que sabía bien que tipos de servicio era para los que lo podían comprar. El mayor le volvió a levantar la mirada, al tiempo que se acercaba y le daba un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Eres muy especial ¿Sabes? No hay muchos en el mundo como tu.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus manos se pasearon suavemente por los hombros del muchacho, relajándolo ante su toque. –Y ciertamente, estoy feliz de encontrarte después de tanto tiempo.- El ojiverde no entendió, pero disfruto las caricias del mayor, relajándose. El mayor sonrío al ver la reacción obtenida, y siguió distribuyendo caricias por los hombros y la espalda del menor. Su boca fue bajando y comenzó a besar el cuello del menor, haciendo que este empezara a soltar pequeños suspiros y cerrara sus ojos. Cuando sintió que el mayor se detenía, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Levantate- Hiccup obedeció sin más, extrañado ante la orden del mayor. Este solo llevo sus manos a la cintura, donde se encontraba el pedazo de tela que cubría al menor. Con cuidado, lo despojo de la ropa que lo cubría, dejándolo completamente desnudo, entre suaves caricias. Hiccup volvió a sonrojarse y trato de cubrir su desnudez, de pronto se sentía indefenso, pero el mayor se lo impidió.

-No deberías avergonzarte, eres hermoso.-

Hiccup se dejo hacer, pero el sonrojo siguió en su rostro. El mayor le observó detenidamente, paseando su mirada por el cuerpo del menor, embelesado. Regalo unas caricias en su vientre, antes de subir sus manos hasta su cuello y comenzar a liberarlo de su collar, dejando expuesta la piel blanca bajo esta.

-Aquí no necesitaras esto.- Continuo quitando las cadenas de sus brazos- Aquí estarás a salvo Hiccup, no tendrás que pasar por hambres, tendrás un hogar propio.-

-Un esclavo nunca tiene un hogar, amo.- susurro Hicuup, desilusionado. Todos le repetían lo mismo desde que tenia uso de razón, un esclavo pertenecía a alguien hasta que se cansaba de el o lo vendía, realmente no podría tener una familia aunque fuera lo que mas quisiera.

-Tu no eres cualquier esclavo, Hiccup, tu tendrás todo lo que quieras y necesites.. Te quedaras conmigo y serás parte de mi familia- Hiccup abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿En serio, amo?-

El mayor lo acerco contra el y le robo un beso, que pronto se volvió pasional. Hiccup solo atino a corresponder el acto como pudo, no tenia ninguna experiencia en ello.

-Es una promesa- Y volvió a besarlo y atraerlo contra si. Lo sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, paseando por su pecho, espalda y sus piernas. Hiccup solo se dejaba hacer, todas esas sensaciones eran tan nuevas para el y sorprendentemente eran tan agradables… no eran crueles y vacías como siempre temió. El mayor bajo su rostro y empezó un camino de besos y lamidas a través de su pecho. Capturo con sus labios uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo constantemente, cosa que provoco un escalofrío placentero en el menor, provocándole suspiros de placer.

-Amo…- El peliblanco se separo suavemente de su delicia, apenas unos centímetros.

-Jack… dime Jack- y continuo con su labor. Hiccup asintió, mientras trataba de aferrarse a algo. Sus manos terminaros apretando fuertemente la ropa del mayor, cuando este continuo el camino sobre su pecho. Hiccup sintió cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionar, y sintió vergüenza. ¿Qué diría Jack si lo descubría? Probablemente se enfadaría con el, por lo que trato de esconder esta parte de su vista. Pero por mas que quería evitarlo, su cuerpo no dejaba de responder, sobre todo con su Amo haciéndole tales atenciones. Jack se dio cuenta de esto, y sencillamente retiro las manos de Hiccup de esa zona y le dedico una sonrisa antes de continuar su recorrido.

Jack lo recostó en la cama con facilidad al tiempo que continuaba bajando por ese cuerpo tan incitante. Llego a su vientre, donde hizo pequeñas lamidas que hicieron estremecer al otro cuerpo, le encantaba que Hiccup reaccionara a sus toques, que se dejara llevar por el. Separo las piernas del menor entre suaves caricias y se posiciono entre estas. Tomo la parte que con tanto recelo intentó esconder Hiccup y comenzó a darle besos y lamidas. Hiccup no pudo evitar estremecerse y gemir. Jack continuo las caricias, subiéndolas cada vez mas de nivel, mientras aumentaba el ritmo y se volvía mas atrevido. Hiccup se aferraba a las sabanas, sintiéndose como nunca antes. Su respiración acelerada, su piel demasiado sensible y un calor concentrándose en esa zona que Jack tan gustoso lamía. Todo le parecía demasiado irreal, todo ese placer que jamás imagino. Su mano trato de cubrir su boca, pero aun así los gemidos continuaban saliendo. Jack tomo con una mano su miembro, para pasear su boca por los testículos del menor y por su entrada, haciendo que Hiccup se estremeciera mas. No escatimo en estimular al joven lo mas que pudo. Se separo un poco, con una sonrisa, y paso a su lado. Hiccup se esforzaba por respirar, todo le daba vueltas, quería continuar con todo aquello. Vio de reojo como Jack se empezaba a quitar su ropa y no dudo en ayudarlo a despojarse de ella, quedando los dos en la misma condición. El cuerpo de Jack era torneado, parecía una escultura de los dioses. Y al igual que el, su miembro se alzaba imponente. Jack se sentó a un lado de el.

-¿Podrías hacer lo mismo por mi?- Jack guío suavemente a Hiccup, hasta que el estuvo a pocos centímetros de su miembro. Con algo de torpeza, tomo el miembro de Jack y lo dirigió a su boca, donde empezó a darle lamidas por todo lo largo. Jack soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y Hiccup continuo su labor. Le tomo poco tiempo tomar mas confianza y regresarle las atenciones con la misma intensidad, guiado por los gemidos del mayor. De pronto Jack puso una mano sobre su cabeza, para guiarlo con el ritmo, cosa que Hiccup se apresuro en complacer.

Jack se separo de el con dificultad, ambos tenían las respiraciones entrecortadas. Jack se sentó contra la pared y acerco a Hiccup hacia el. Lo comenzó a besar, mientras que una de sus manos se dirigía a la entrada del menor y empezaba a prepararlo, Hiccup ni siquiera lo noto, dejándose llevar por la pasión. Cuando se hubieran separado, Jack lo atrajo hacia si, y lo coloco sobre su miembro.

-Esto puede doler un poco, pero valdrá la pena.- Diciendo esto, dirigió su miembro hasta situarse justo sobre la entrada del menor y lo empezó a empujar contra si. Hiccup se aferro contra si cuello, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo. Jack empujo hasta entrar por completo, a la vez que el mas joven se estremecía, mezcla de varias sensaciones. El dolor era menguado por la excitación del momento, y también por las caricias que dedicaba Jack a su miembro. Aun así el dolor era fuerte, sus manos aferradas fuertemente a la espalda de Jack dejan marcas que lo constataban, así como suaves lagrimas que derrama por sus ojos. Jack se detiene por unos instantes, mientras se encarga de repartir suaves caricias en su espalda, con una de sus manos limpia sus lagrimas, le da un par de besos su rostro para quitar ese rastro salado, para después bajar sus labios hasta el cuello del menor y empezar a repartir lamidas en este. A Hiccup le tomo tiempo relajarse ante las atenciones de su amo, sentía su entrada ardiendo, pero aun así, se negaba a alejarse de aquel intruso, a pesar del dolor, aquellos labios y manos se sentían muy bien. Por su parte Jack tenia que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, Hiccup lo volvía loco, quería tomarlo por completo, que quedara marcado como suyo únicamente... pero lo que mas deseaba era que Hiccup se entregara y que lo disfrutara tanto como el. Comienza a intercalar caricias con suaves movimientos de sus caderas, obteniendo pequeños gruñidos que poco a poco se transforman en suspiros y gemidos. Poco a poco, comienza un suave vaivén que comienza a ganar intensidad, Jack devora los suaves labios de Hiccup con fiereza, siendo correspondido torpemente, entre gemidos entrecortados, mientras sus manos asaltan los botones rosados de su pecho. Una de sus manos baja a sus caderas para ayudar a impulsar al chico, que sube y baja sus caderas al mismo ritmo que el, Jack sonríe, Hiccup aprende rápido. Pronto, toda delicadeza es dejada atrás, Hiccup impone un ritmo salvaje, rápido y profundo que lo golpea de lleno, causandole una extraña sensación que lo hace perder la razón y desear más. No sabe lo que es, pero no quiere averiguarlo, solo quiere prolongarlo.

-aa... te harás daño...si sigues así...-Logra murmurar Jack con voz ronca y llena de deseo. No quiere detenerse, pero tampoco desea lastimar al pequeño. Es recibido por los ojos de Hiccup nublados de deseo y placer.

-No me importa...aaah... tomame, dame mas...mas fuerte...-Jack se enciende mas al oír esto, jamás pensó escuchar a Hiccup diciendo algo tan sucio, en tan poco tiempo. Toda conciencia es abandonada, lo único que piensa Jack es complacer a Hiccup y llevarlo al limite. Incrementa sus embestidas colocando sus manos en las caderas del menor, al tiempo que esconde su cabeza en su pecho, ahogando gemidos. Pronto, esto no alcanza para el, el ritmo no es lo suficiente. Interrumpe abruptamente sus movimientos para sorpresa del menor, con dificultad sale de el, y lo coloca sobre la cama, de espaldas. Juega con su miembro, acercandolo y alejandolo de su entrada.

-¿Lo quieres?- pregunta con deseo

-...Si...-

-No te escucho... suplicame...-

-Por favor... por favor amo... Jack... tomame...- Hiccup esta desesperado, lo cual lo complace. Mete poco a poco su miembro, pero no se mueve mas alla.- ¿Jack?...-

-Tocate...-

-¿Amo?- Hiccup no aguanta su exitación y no es capaz de comprenderlo. Jack toma una de sus manos y la lleva a su miembro, moviendola sobre el – Tocate...- Hiccup sigue la indicación aun después de que Jack retire su mano, encontrandolo demasiado exitante. Solo entonces, Jack empieza nuevamente con las embestidas, esta vez de manera mas fuerte y firme, sujetando fuertemente sus caderas. Hiccup casi cae a la cama por estas, con dificultad se apoyo en uno de sus brazos mientras la otra mano continuaba complaciendose. No aguantaría mucho, no después de esta nueva sensación. Todas las sensaciones los abruman, es demasiado, asi que no tarda mucho en terminar sobre la cama y caer, mientras que Jack siente las contracciones en su entrada, apretandolo de manera deliciosa. Así que reúne todas sus fuerzas y lo embiste un par de veces mas, antes de derramar su esencia en el menor y caer agotado sobre el. Después de eso, lo voltea y lo acomoda contra si, besandolo dulcemente.

-Te amo Hiccup... Y siempre seras mio.- Pasa una mano sobre su vientre.- Ya lo veras.- Hiccup siente que sus ojos se cierran sin que pueda luchar contra ello. Solo alcanza a ver la silueta de su nuevo amo, que de pronto le recuerda a un chico igual pero con el cabello castaño, pero todo eso queda en su inconsciente.

-¿Frost?- murmura antes de caer completamente dormido. Jack sonríe y arropa con cariño al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de recordarme, pequeño.- Le roba un beso, antes de acomodarse entre sus brazos.- Después de todo, nos queda mucho tiempo juntos.-


End file.
